His Dominant Thirst
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: "There was a part of him, and I don't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood" Lilly x Harry


**New story, babes. Hope you guys love it. So Lilly is Emily Osment. Harry is Harry Styles. So, i'm going to make this kind of weird. I'm going to write like five things to make one chapter. Just try to understand and bear with me. The thought's are in first person, while the story is in third person. Can't lie, it's pretty much based on Twilight. The first couple of chapters are going to have similar plots.**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing, breh.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

**"One day he decides to talk to me, the next he doesn't. I demand to know what his problem was. Why he was distant at times? Why when I was near him, I felt chills. Why he stares at me with hunger"**

Lilly sat in the doorway of her room, well old bedroom. She'd be moving in with her father. Her mother was traveling with her new husband, Rick. Lilly hadn't seen her father, since she was eight years old. She looked around the now empty room, that held many memories. Now she'd be moving back to her old house, her old bedroom. _I wonder if it still has that crack in the wall, _she giggled at the thought. Her father had tried to build her a doll house, he couldn't do it and he got fed up and hit the wall with a hammer, which formed the crack. She turned around, and walked out of the room, turning off the light. She walked down the stairs, the suitcase trailing behind her, the book bag on her bag. She walked out on the patio, seeing her mother standing there. She turned around, walking towards Lilly.

"Are you sure you want to go? You can stay with me and Rick" her mother insisted, hugging. Lilly nodded her head.

"Yes, mom I'm going" Lilly said, hugging back. She could smell the strawberry scent from her shampoo. _I'd miss this, her protectiveness, her worrisome. I'd miss my friends, the beach_,_ I'd miss my mother. _She'd miss the sun beating down on her face, Forks wouldn't be the same, the opposite actually.  
_  
_"C'mon i love you both, but we have a plane to catch" Rick announced, interrupting their small moment. Lilly broke away from her mother's embrace, walking towards the car.

-CUE LINE BREAK-

The car ride was silent, awkward. Nobody spoke, the radio wasn't on either. Lilly looked out the window, it was really grassy there. She doesn't remember it quite like she used to. It was raining, the sound of pitter patter could be heard hitting the ground. "How are you?" her father asked, breaking the silence. He looked like he was forced to ask this question, forced to start a conversation.

"I'm fine" she answered. And again there was silence. He turned into the driveway, the car coming to a stop.

"Do you need help?" he offered, pointing to her suitcases. She shook her head, grabbing her suitcase, and flinging the book bag onto her back. She rolled it on the sidewalk, walking into the house. She looked around, seeing pictures of herself in frames on the wall. She walked up the stairs, it was pretty much the same. It was still painted the same blue color, the crack still visible in the wall. The bed was just different, it was now a queen sized bed, instead of a twin sized bed. The bed had a black comforter, with white bed sheets. There was still a vanity in the side of the room, a huge window next to the bed. It was quite hot, and the raining had stopped. She grabbed the window, pulling the ledge upwards. A small breeze flew in.

She heard a honk, and looked out the window. There was a truck, a teenage boy, and an older man. They were standing in the driveway. Being the curious girl she is, she made her way downstairs, approaching them. "Lilly, this is Gregg Reynolds" her father said, pointing at the older man. "And this is Jake Reynolds" he then pointed to the younger boy. She smiled, and did an awkward wave.

"Nice to meet you" she said, bowing her head slightly. The younger teen smiled at her, she felt awkward. Too much awkwardness in one day.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, looking hurt. "We used to play everyday before you moved" he explained. She then remembered she did have a boy friend, before she left with her mother.

"Oh, you're Jake! Wow, you look good" she exclaimed, suddenly realizing what she said. She blushed. Facepalm. He chuckled at her confession, the men were having their own conversation to themselves.

"Thanks, so do you" he replied, looking at her.

"So, are they always playing around like that?" she asked, watching them play wrestle.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying when you're in public" he explained, laughing.

"So, are you going to Brentwood Highschool?" she asked, hopeful. She hated being the new girl, not knowing anybody.

"No" he shook his head. "But according to your father, I'll be driving you there" he said with a smile. _Wow, his teeth were white. _Her father hadn't even bought her a car, she was seventeen for gosh sakes! At least she would have someone to talk to on the way there.

-CUE LINK BREAK-

Lilly stood in the kitchen, stirring the pot of spaghetti noodles. "Woo hoo!" Mark, otherwise known as Lilly's father, cheered watching the football game rerun. She giggled, at his happiness. She turned the burner off, then stirred the meatballs in the pan with the sauce. She then turned the lower left burner off, dinner was finished. She grabbed two plates from the cabinet, and set them both down on the counter. She filled both plates, and set them both down on the table.  
"Mm, dinner smells good" he said, walking into the cabinet.

She gave a friendly smile, sitting down. He sat on the opposite side of her. "So, how is she?" he asked, it wasn't hard to guess who he was talking about.

"She's good, she's happy" she answered. "Rick's a good guy" she added. He nodded. They ate their food in silence. She finished eating, putting her plate in the sink. She grabbed his, seeing that he was also finished.

"Dinner was good, thanks" he said, before walking out of the kitchen. She then started to wash the dishes, drying them off, and placing them in the dish holder. Once she was finished, she walked up to her room. She saw her phone laying on the bed, she picked it up and read the screen. _5 Missed Calls From Mom _She smiled, her mother, the protective one. She called her back.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello? Lilly?" her mother called, answering the phone. She sounded so far away, Lilly sighed.

"Yeah Mom, it's me" she replied. Who else would it be?

"How is it?" her mother questioned.

"It's good so far" Lilly answered. That was the only thing she could say. She was only here for a day, nothing really happened.

"Heather! We have to go" Rick shouted, in the background.

"Go mom, I have to unpack anyway" Lilly said, reassuring her.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you" her mother said.

"Love you too" Lilly said, before hanging up. She sighed picking up her suitcase and setting it on the bed. After packing, she laid on her stomach on the bed, diary in front of her.

Dear Diary,

I am now living with my father, it's been good so far. School tomorrow, can't say that i'm excited for it. I'll just be the new girl. I already miss my mother. Jake seems cool, he has a nice smile. He'll be picking me up from now on, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Mark, I mean Dad, he doesn't talk much, i'm not really complaining though. It's not a bad thing. Well school tomorrow, I should head to bed. -Lilly

She sighed, setting the dairy on the computer desk. She took one last look around the room, before getting up and turning off the lights. She laid in the bed, closing her eyes, and soon after she fell asleep. _We'll see what tomorrow brings._


End file.
